Heretofore, there have extensively studied up on the processes of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials to be treated through an automatic processor and also on the replenishing solutions suitable to the same. As the results thereof, many processing compositions have currently been marketed in the form of a concentrated solution to be used upon diluting the same. However, such a concentrated solution as mentioned above are so heavy and bulky that the transportation costs and storage spaces are increased and, therefore, the improvements thereof have been demanded increasingly. As the means for solving the above-mentioned problems, a solid processing composition has been watched with deep concern. A solid processing composition is also preferred from the environmental viewpoint because it can save the consumption of the packaging materials.
However, a solid processing composition takes a time to be dissolved. There arises such a problem that the dissolution thereof may be too late or that a developing solution composition may not be stable, when a continuous processing are carried out under the recent rapid-processing conditions.
On the other hand, the chemical mixer having most popularly been used so far is such a process that a large amount of a processing solution is prepared in one and single preparation process. In this process, however, there have been a problem of the installation space of the chemical mixer, another problem of a replenishing solution instability caused by an air-oxidation when reserving a replenishing liquid for a long time, and so on.